Is That Right?
by Delenn
Summary: NEW:8-7-03 According to him, what Alec and I have together is wrong, that I am wrong just by being me, whoever that is. Hmm, is that right? Max POV.


**Disclaimer: Big shock, I don't own 'em! I'm just messing around, stealin' 'em, cause I can't even rent 'em! How sad is that? So if you still feel compelled to sue, well, you have to have like **no** life!   
  
Author's Notes: This is another Max POV, post season three A/M ficcy. Big freaking surprise, I know, seems I do a lot of those. Hmm, maybe I should try an Alec POV sometime? But anyway, be a sport and read it, okay? And then you can rant or rave to me in e-mail. Isn't that so much better/funner? You did already click the link and everything.   
  
Summary: According to him, what Alec and I have together is wrong, that I am wrong just by being me, whoever that is. Hmm, is that right? Max POV.   
  
Rated: PG/PG-13 because I hate to have to list this as PG and there is the word "damn," in it.   
  
Feedback: Love it? Hate it? Go on, you'll be my best friend! See, all you have to do is click the little link! goddess_delenn@yahoo.com   
  
Date Started/Finished: August 6th, 2003**   
  


* * *

  
  


Is That Right?   
By ~Delenn~

  
  
  
  
It's funny, after all our time together, there's only a very few things about him which I remember. Mostly, it's those looks he used to give me once I'd gotten back from a heist, even a heist that was for him, for Eyes Only.   
  
The look that so plainly said it was wrong, that he pitied me for doing something that was wrong, and confusion that I didn't care.   
  
But most of all, he gave me that look when I told him Alec and I were together. The look that said, "Is that right, because I think it's wrong."   
  
Course I was lying through my teeth, and that didn't help matters. I couldn't imagine how that look would seem if he'd known not only was I breaking his heart, I was breaking it over a lie.   
  
By now it's the truth though, and it's been so long that I can't remember the hurt I felt without Logan. It seems distant and irreplaceably fake in comparison to my feelings for Alec.   
  
And it's not wrong. Lydecker, White, Manticore, the mobs of transgenic hunters, they were wrong. Alec and I, we aren't even close to wrong.   
  
So, we fought. Get over it. We both felt too strongly about each other and damn if we didn't know what to make of it. Feelings like that are scary at first, so we took it out on each other.   
  
Doesn't make what we have wrong. Actually, if you could see us, you'd see that it makes us all the more right. We can hurt each other equally but we won't. We were always equal in fights, and in life we're the perfect partners. We match the intensity of one another.   
  
Something else that is wrong? Logan treated me like someone different, he never saw me, not the soldier, not the transgenic, just Max. He never saw that I was just as normal as everyone else on the inside, I have the same thoughts and worries and feelings and needs.   
  
Alec sees that part of me. He sees the part of me that gets scared and needs comforting and worries just like the next person. Not only does he see her, he loves me like that and he knows without having to be asked when I simply need him to be there for me. To hug me and tell me it'll be okay whether it really will or not.   
  
At the same time he doesn't forget that I'm still a transgenic, still a soldier, part of my own special officially recognized race of freaks. He knows that very rarely am I weak and I don't need him to take care of me or baby me, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Not to mention, I've saved his ass more than a few times.   
  
But that's okay, I didn't mind, it gives me something to tease him mercilessly about for the next forever. Just like how I named him for being such a smart-alec, pompous, jackass. Just like how he insists upon calling me Maxie until I want to strangle him, and then he does it again.   
  
We're not perfect, but we're perfect for each other. And, damn, if life isn't fun with Alec around. Even if I do have to bail him out of all sorts of trouble. Hey, that's what badass super strong transgenic girlfriends are for.   
  
So supposedly it's wrong that we just are and we're happy like that. Is that right? Hmm, could have fooled me. 


End file.
